Cleaning Windows
by Emmett's Delight
Summary: AU both Brendan and Ste are unhappy with their love life, but for how long?
1. Chapter 1

Stevens POV

"For god sake just leave me alone right, I've told you enough times, it's over. Well it never really started did it?.. What no a one night stand is not a relationship Doug, oh look just fuck off yeah"

Ste slammed the phone down and stormed into the bathroom, why did he have to sleep with his business partner, of all the stupid things he done in his life, this one was right up there. He didn't even enjoy it, he just wanted a quick shag and didn't think it through, he certainly hadn't wanted to top, but had no choice in the matter if he wanted sex. It was a mistake on so many levels and one he certainly did not want to repeat. He swore to himself there and then that he would not have anymore one night stands. He was better than that, he deserved more, he deserved a loving relationship.

Just as he was about to run himself a relaxing bath, his phone rang, he looked at the number and managed a slight smile "Hi Chez, what's up?"

"Hiya babes I was wondering if you could do me that favour you owe me? Our Brendan's twisted his ankle and he was half way through cleaning the windows, I'd finish them myself but I'm scared of ladders"

"Okay Chez, I owe you be I'll be over in a few minutes"

Ste sighed and went to change into some old clothes suitable for the job. He really could do without his but he owed Cheryl a favour. He'd only met Brendan once fleetingly and not to speak to, but if Cheryl needed him to clean her windows it's the least he could do.

He walked over to Cheryl's flat and banged the door twice."Thanks again babes, all the stuffs still outside, there are only two windows left to do, the front room and our Brendan's". Ste nodded and walked over to the ladder. He decided to do the downstairs window first and squirted some cleaning solution on to the window and rubbed it in. He then got a clean cloth and worked it into the window, ensuring he left no smears, it was hard work and he soon got a sweaty brow. He stood back to admire his work and was satisfied so slowly climbed the ladder to the top window. Truth be told he didn't like ladders and heights much himself.

He leant down to get the bucket he'd hung on the side of the ladder and automatically squirted the window and put the solution back on the side of the ladder, when he turned to the window he stilled in shock. There naked on his bed was Brendan, Ste drank in the sight before him, he saw the ribbed muscles, the thin waist, the mass of chest hair, the cross around the neck. However what really interested Ste was the nine inch long cock that Brendan had in his hands, wanking himself.

Ste knew he should look away but he couldn't, he licked his lips and closed his eyes, he imagined himself sucking those nine inches and working Brendan into a frenzy, he imagined licking the tip of the cock, before swallowing him hole and sucking the seed out of him. He shivered at this dream and slowly opened his eyes. Brendan was still on the bed wanking himself, but his eyes were open and locked on to Ste with an unreadable expression on his face.

Ste knew he should get out of there and leave Brendan to finish what he had started, but he couldn't move. He just kept eye contact with Brendan and licked his lips involuntary. Brendan was moving his hand faster and faster all the time watching Ste. Ste in turn felt his own crotch, god he was hard, he bit his bottom lip and this seemed to tip Brendan over the edge as he came hard and fast. Ste bit his lip again at the thought of licking all the come off Brendan and then kissing him to give him a taste of himself.

Brendan slowly lent forward towards the window and Ste watched the muscles ripple with the movement. As Brendan reached for a tissue, he again met Ste's eye and winked. Something possessed Ste at that moment, so for some reason not known to Ste he blew Brendan a kiss and finished cleaning his window.

He climbed down the ladder and shouted to Cheryl that he had finished and put everything away. "Oh thanks love let me pay you" "Nah it's alright Chez, I enjoyed it". Cheryl looked at him and frowned he was a strange one sometimes.

Ste rushed home to sort out the aching hard one he still had and to dream if Brendan Brady.


	2. Chapter Two

**thank you for all your reviews it means so much.**

For fuck sake what had his life become? He'd just come out as gay to his family and moved in with Cheryl for a short time while looking for work. He'd been in the flat barely a few hours when Cheryl had started asking him to do jobs for her. Can you mend this shelf and that plug, please change a couple of light bulbs and clean the windows.

That had been the last straw, did he look like the sort of man that would clean windows, I mean really! He begrudgingly got the ladder out of the shed and put it up against Cheryl's window and got the cleaning solute and rags and started to climb the ladder, he'd cleaned all but two windows when he got bored and pretended to twist his ankle "Cheryl, Cheryl, come quick I've hurt me ankle, it's agony not sure I can walk on it"

"Oh Brendan, I'm so sorry it's my fault asking you to do that, come on I'll get you inside and ask Ste to finish them for us". Brendan smirked behind Cheryl's back and didn't spare a thought for this Steven, who would have to finish what he'd started. Cheryl managed to get him upstairs on his bed and went to phone Ste. Brendan had asked her to leave him alone as he was going to try to sleep. He heard mumbled voices on the phone and smiled to himself that his plan had worked so well.

Brendan sighed as he lay on the bed, bored out of his mind within three minutes, he really had no patience at all and such a short attention span. He decided to strip as he was a little hot from cleaning the windows earlier. He looked at himself, he'd always had a good body and he was proud of it, he worked hard enough to keep himself in good shape. The gym was the only exercise he got now he'd left Ireland and the string of one night stands behind him. He never had anything other than a one night stand and he didn't intend to change that anytime soon for anyone.

He looked at his body again and took his cock in his hand and started to stroke himself slowly, there was a time when he made himself come within seconds when he wanked, but for some reason he hadn't been able to do it at all for a couple of weeks. He heard Cheryl talking to someone downstairs and settled back on his bed to play with himself. He took his balls into his left hand and gently cupped them and started to rub them as he stroked his dick with his right hard, he was getting faster and faster, but there was no sign of him releasing yet. He lay back and closed his eyes and thought of all the men he had shagged in the past, but still to no avail, he had resigned himself to the fact he was not going to be satisfied again, when something made him open his eyes.

He carried on with the task in hand and looked around the room, something caught his eye on the left hand side of the room by the window, he slowly turned his head and saw the most gorgeous face he'd ever seen. The boy had his eyes closed and it looked like he was touching himself. Brendan smirked and realised it was the sight of him that had turned this young lad on, he could feel a stirring in his cock and pulled himself harder and faster than he had done for sometime. The lad opened his eyes and met Brendan's, to his surprise the lad kept eye contact, infact he licked his lips and bit his bottom one, oh god what Brendan wanted to do to him then. He got faster and faster as he stripped his cock and to his delight and surprise he shot his load across his chest. He had never felt so aroused at the sight of someone before, he turned to get a tissue thinking the lad would look away, but no he was a sassy one and kept eye contact the whole time. Brendan couldn't resist and winked at the lad, who had the cheek to blow him a kiss and get back to cleaning the window.

Brendan lay there for a little while and thought of the lad, and felt himself getting hard again, he couldn't believe it, but took himself in his hand again and closed his eyes and thought of those blue eyes staring right at him. He licked his finger and pushed it gently into his hole and gyrated against his finger with such a speed it made him moan. He continued to stroke the full length of his cock as he rode his finger and thought of the lad. He released a small scream when he came again all over his hand this time. He licked his hand dry of his own come and then popped his finger into his mouth and sucked that dry as well.

Brendan felt like a new man and sped down the stairs to see Cheryl, he needed to find out about this lad. She made him a cup of tea and fussed over his ankle, whilst they made idle chit chat about the residents off Hollyoaks. Brendan was careful not to show too much interest in Steven, but quickly got around to him.

He found out he was gay (not a surprise after what had just happened) he was single (a pleasant surprise) he had a business partner called Doug and they owned a small deli ( a surprise and a bit of a worry to Brendan) and that he had refused to take any money for the job as he had enjoyed it so much. Brendan smiled at the last sentence and thought to himself this could be fun.


	3. The Meeting

**Thanks again for the reviews they really mean a lot. Not sure how long this will be, but there are certainly another two or three chapters at least.**

Brendan left the flat and went straight to the Deli that Cheryl said Ste part owned. He stopped to look in the window at his reflection and straightened his shoulders and opened the door. There behind the counter was a young lad with a sour face, he looked at Brendan and asked if he could help him. An American, Brendan thought to himself, he must be Doug the business partner. "A strong black coffee with three sugars please" Brendan looked around the small Deli, it was fairly tasteful and had a good enough range of products on offer. "You own this place?"

Doug frowned at the stranger as he handed him his coffee "Yes, me and my partner Ste"

A shout came from the kitchen "Business Partner Doug, I told you to always introduce me as your business partner". Then HE appeared carrying a tray of freshly baked biscuits. He looked flustered and fed up as he took the biscuits from the tray and popped them into the counter. As he put the last one in, he finally looked up at Brendan and blushed "Oh it's you"

Brendan stroked his moustache and laughed "Yep it's me Steven"

"How, how do you know my name? Oh of course Cheryl would have told you". Ste was looking at Brendan through his eyelashes and Brendan had to admit he had never seen a sight so gorgeous. Just looking at him made him horny and he felt his groin grow in appreciation. Doug watched the interaction with interest and regret as he saw the obvious chemistry between them.

"You two know each other?"

"I wouldn't say know, but young Steven's seen me before, haven't you Steven?"

"Errrmm yeah, yes, yes I've seen you before Brendan, it was nice seeing you, I mean meeting you, I have to... I have to go back to the oven"

"Steven would you like to go for a drink with me sometime?"

Steven had already made a run for the kitchen and didn't hear Brendan's request. Brendan looked at Doug expecting him to go and get Ste for him when he didn't he just sighed and pushed him out of the way to get to the kitchen.

He opened the door and was met with a beautiful sight, as Ste was bending down putting more biscuits in the oven "Where do you get off hey Doug, who do you think you are right introducing me as your partner. Is it deliberate, is it, do you want to put all the attractive men in Chester off me. Do you, do you, cause let me tell you it won't mean I'll sleep with you again right. That was a big mistake and not one I intend to make again. You have to back off and let me live my own life"

"Well as interesting as this all is Steven I am not sure why you feel the need to tell me about sleeping with Doug. But it's good to know you think I am attractive". Brendan leant against the doorframe with his arms folded and his head tilted to the side and observed Ste.

"Oh me god Brendan I am so sorry, I thought you were Doug and I just lost it" despite the situation Ste couldn't help but drink in the view of Brendan against the doorway. "Do you work out?" Oh for the love of god, why did he just ask that, he sounded like a five year old. Brendan was going to be dead impressed with that line.

"Yes Steven yes I do, do you want to feel my muscles?" Brendan put his arm out infront of Ste's face and wiggled his arm, laughing at the embarrassed look on Ste's face.

"Sod it, yes I do Brendan I want to feel it all, alright, so piss off and stop mocking me right". With that he pushed Brendan out of the kitchen and slammed the door shut behind him. Brendan shook his head, he had no idea what just happened. He stormed out of the Deli and decided that the lad was not worth the effort, no one night stand was worth that hassle.

Ste leant against the frame that Brendan had filled in such a manly way before him and sighed, why the hell had he just overreacted like that and what was Brendan doing in the kitchen anyway. He stormed out of the kitchen and threw the apron off and told Doug he was going out. He noticed Brendan going into Cheryl's club and stomped up the stairs after him. When he entered the club he couldn't see Brendan anywhere and went into the toilets to calm down. He splashed some water in his face and smoothed his hair down in to place and looked at is reflection. What was he even doing here, why had he stormed after Brendan. He'd never been so impulsive before, normally he was quite careful about things, but this man brought out the minx in Ste.

At that moment someone flushed the toilet and opened the cubicle, of course it had to be Brendan. He did a double take when he saw Ste and shook his head and carried on to the sink to wash his hands. He didn't acknowledge Ste he just washed his hands and went to dry them when Ste marched up to him.

"Right Brendan say nothing let me speak, I am sorry about before in the Deli, I am not sure why I did that. All I know right is I am attracted to you, I have never felt this way about someone before ever, I think you are gorgeous, but a little too cocky" Brendan went to speak "No Brendan I said no talking, I am not normally this forward, I'd like to go out for a drink with you, but more than that I want to know how that moustache feels against me lips" and without hesitation he climbed onto his tiptoes and put his hand behind Brendan's neck and pulled him towards his mouth, he licked his lips and bit the bottom one and then quickly darted his tongue inside Brendan's mouth and pulled his tongue towards Ste's.

He felt all around Brendan's mouth and moaned into the kiss as he was kissing Brendan, he felt his crotch and realised with satisfaction that Brendan wanted this just as much as he did. He rubbed Brendan's groin and deepened the kiss. Brendan growled and finally put his hand behind Ste's neck and sucked back. Ste had to come up for air, even though he didn't want to stop the kiss "Steven" Brendan moaned "Steven, lets take this back to mine yeah, let me make you feel good"

Something inside Ste was alerted by this and he blinked at Brendan, "what do you want to do Brendan?"

"I want to do you Steven, I want to make you squirm for me, I want to make you beg me to stop, I want to give you the best night of your life". Ste just heard the fact that he was being offered the night of his life. The night, he said this in his head over and over again "The night of my life, the night.. Erm I think I'll pass Brendan"

He took one last look at Brendan and turned on his heel and walked with his head high back to his flat. Brendan collapsed against the wall of the toilets, he had been so turned on and had no idea what had happened for the second time that day. Again Steven turned him down, what the hell was wrong with the  
boy? And what the hell was wrong with him why did he care and why was he still thinking of the lad?


	4. Second Chance

**Thank you for your reviews it hey mean so much to me.**

Ste got back to his flat in record time, he'd darted out of the club and legged it home, he didn't know why he was running, Brendan wouldn't be following him. Once back at the flat he fumbled to find his keys, he needed that wall of security between them to stop him from doing something stupid.

What the hell was wrong with him, why was he in such a state over a man who looked like a 70's porno star? He giggled at that thought despite himself, the moustache was the most ridiculous looking thing he'd ever seen in his young life. But... But boy did it look hot, and OMG was it silkily soft and surprisingly sensual. Ste instinctively felt around his mouth where he'd kissed Brendan and got so turned on by the memory of it.

He had no idea what was happening to him, he couldn't get him out of his head and it was starting to drive him crazy. He needed a distraction, something to take his mind of the whole thing. Something so boring and mundane that no thought of the Irish hunk would enter his head. He decided to clean the kitchen, he walked through the living room and into the kitchen. He bent down and took a pair of rubber gloves from under the sink and bit the bag open with his teeth. This reminded him of ripping open a condom packet... No Ste you aren't meant to be thinking like that.

He pulled the rubber gloves onto his hands and then got a bottle of the cream cleaner for the cooker hob and gently squeezed some onto his hands.. This reminded him of spreading lube onto his fingers and... For god sake what was going on he was just trying to clean the hob and all he could think of was Brendan and taking things a bit further.

He couldn't cope with this he needed to get out and clear his head. He texted Cheryl and asked her to meet him in the Dog for a drink or two, obviously she was Brendan's sister and obviously they might start talking about him, but if that happened it wouldn't be his fault would it?

"Hi Chez, I've got you a drink in, so how's it going having your brother at home with you?"

"Hi to you to Ste. You could have given it a few minutes before you started quizzing me about Brendan"

"What do you mean? I was interested in you and how you were doing?"

"Yeah right, just like he was really just interested in the Deli and the coffee you served" she looked at Ste then and caught him frowning at her "The day you cleaned our windows, after you left he came running down the stairs asking all about you"

Ste blushed at this news and couldn't help but smile to himself, Cheryl sipped her drink and smiled to herself.

"Ste, excuse me I just need to go and powder me little nose". With that she practically ran to the toilets with her phone in her hand. Ste was fidgeting in his chair, Cheryl had been gone for over 10 minutes and he was starting to get worried about her. He fiddled with his phone and was intently staring at it when he felt a presence infront of him.

"Chez, I was getting worried about you, are you ok?"

"No not really, it must be the prawns I ate earlier, I need to go home, you stay and finish your drink ok?"

"No I'll come with you to make sure you get back ok"

"No, no I'd rather go on my own thanks, just finish your drink"

"Ok ok no need to shoot me"

Ste looked confused as Cheryl left the pub, he sighed and played with his beer glass. So much for finding out more about Brendan, he'd just have to forget about him and get on with his boring life. He raised his glass to his mouth and gulped down the remainder of his pint. Just as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand he's eyes caught sight of Brendan. He gulped again, but for other reasons!

He was met by a simply gorgeous smile and a raised eyebrow and then Brendan pushed off the pub counter and walked towards him "We met again young Steven" Ste opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish but couldn't form any words.

"Have you seen Cheryl anywhere?"

"Yes we were just having a drink and she left feeling sick after eating prawns"

"Prawns?, she didn't have any prawns earlier and she just text me asking me to meet her here for a drink. What's she up to?"

Ste smiled "I think we've been set up"

"What do you mean why would she do that?"

"Well I was asking her about you, oh stop smirking at me, she also told me you were asking about me and I guess she decided to do something to get us together". Ste took a deep breath met Brendan's eyes and continued "I'm glad she did right, because, I really like you, I can't stop thinking of you. I just don't think you can give me what I need"

"What do you need Steven" Brendan whispered with a deep growl that went straight to Ste's groin.

"I don't know anymore Brendan I really don't"

"Well, why don't you find out if I can give it to you". Brendan sighed and met Ste's eyes "I like you as well Steven, I would like to get to know you better"

"I don't do one night stands Brendan, I'm not that cheap"

"I don't do hearts and flowers Steven, lets try to meet in the middle hey"

"Ok, lets go back to yours then"

Brendan hesitated for a moment, he hasn't expected this, but god he wanted it, he really wanted it. "Ye sure?, I don't think I can take you walking away from me again"

"I'm sure so shut up before I change my mind"

Brendan smiled and downed his drink and leapt up and took Ste's hand and virtually dragged him out of the pub. He looked at Ste really looked at him taking all of him in. He really was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen, what did he want from him. He was getting confused as he couldn't stop thinking about the boy and he knew nothing about him at all.

This boy was just what Brendan needed and maybe just maybe, he would break his one night stand only rule for him. Ste looked at Brendan and felt drunk on the sight, the man oozed sex appeal, this was going to be fun and might be worth breaking his one night stand rule for!

Ste got back to his flat in record time, he'd darted out of the club and legged it home, he didn't know why he was running, Brendan wouldn't be following him. Once back at the flat he fumbled to find his keys, he needed that wall of security between them to stop him from doing something stupid.

What the hell was wrong with him, why was he in such a state over a man who looked like a 70's porno star? He giggled at that thought despite himself, the moustache was the most ridiculous looking thing he'd ever seen in his young life. But... But boy did it look hot, and OMG was it silkily soft and surprisingly sensual. Ste instinctively felt around his mouth where he'd kissed Brendan and got so turned on by the memory of it.

He had no idea what was happening to him, he couldn't get him out of his head and it was starting to drive him crazy. He needed a distraction, something to take his mind of the whole thing. Something so boring and mundane that no thought of the Irish hunk would enter his head. He decided to clean the kitchen, he walked through the living room and into the kitchen. He bent down and took a pair of rubber gloves from under the sink and bit the bag open with his teeth. This reminded him of ripping open a condom packet... No Ste you aren't meant to be thinking like that.

He pulled the rubber gloves onto his hands and then got a bottle of the cream cleaner for the cooker hob and gently squeezed some onto his hands.. This reminded him of spreading lube onto his fingers and... For god sake what was going on he was just trying to clean the hob and all he could think of was Brendan and taking things a bit further.

He couldn't cope with this he needed to get out and clear his head. He texted Cheryl and asked her to meet him in the Dog for a drink or two, obviously she was Brendan's sister and obviously they might start talking about him, but if that happened it wouldn't be his fault would it?

"Hi Chez, I've got you a drink in, so how's it going having your brother at home with you?"

"Hi to you to Ste. You could have given it a few minutes before you started quizzing me about Brendan"

"What do you mean? I was interested in you and how you were doing?"

"Yeah right, just like he was really just interested in the Deli and the coffee you served" she looked at Ste then and caught him frowning at her "The day you cleaned our windows, after you left he came running down the stairs asking all about you"

Ste blushed at this news and couldn't help but smile to himself, Cheryl sipped her drink and smiled to herself.

"Ste, excuse me I just need to go and powder me little nose". With that she practically ran to the toilets with her phone in her hand. Ste was fidgeting in his chair, Cheryl had been gone for over 10 minutes and he was starting to get worried about her. He fiddled with his phone and was intently staring at it when he felt a presence infront of him.

"Chez, I was getting worried about you, are you ok?"

"No not really, it must be the prawns I ate earlier, I need to go home, you stay and finish your drink ok?"

"No I'll come with you to make sure you get back ok"

"No, no I'd rather go on my own thanks, just finish your drink"

"Ok ok no need to shoot me"

Ste looked confused as Cheryl left the pub, he sighed and played with his beer glass. So much for finding out more about Brendan, he'd just have to forget about him and get on with his boring life. He raised his glass to his mouth and gulped down the remainder of his pint. Just as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand he's eyes caught sight of Brendan. He gulped again, but for other reasons!

He was met by a simply gorgeous smile and a raised eyebrow and then Brendan pushed off the pub counter and walked towards him "We met again young Steven" Ste opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish but couldn't form any words.

"Have you seen Cheryl anywhere?"

"Yes we were just having a drink and she left feeling sick after eating prawns"

"Prawns?, she didn't have any prawns earlier and she just text me asking me to meet her here for a drink. What's she up to?"

Ste smiled "I think we've been set up"

"What do you mean why would she do that?"

"Well I was asking her about you, oh stop smirking at me, she also told me you were asking about me and I guess she decided to do something to get us together". Ste took a deep breath met Brendan's eyes and continued "I'm glad she did right, because, I really like you, I can't stop thinking of you. I just don't think you can give me what I need"

"What do you need Steven" Brendan whispered with a deep growl that went straight to Ste's groin.

"I don't know anymore Brendan I really don't"

"Well, why don't you find out if I can give it to you". Brendan sighed and met Ste's eyes "I like you as well Steven, I would like to get to know you better"

"I don't do one night stands Brendan, I'm not that cheap"

"I don't do hearts and flowers Steven, lets try to meet in the middle hey"

"Ok, lets go back to yours then"

Brendan hesitated for a moment, he hasn't expected this, but god he wanted it, he really wanted it. "Ye sure?, I don't think I can take you walking away from me again"

"I'm sure so shut up before I change my mind"

Brendan smiled and downed his drink and leapt up and took Ste's hand and virtually dragged him out of the pub. He looked at Ste really looked at him taking all of him in. He really was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen, what did he want from him. He was getting confused as he couldn't stop thinking about the boy and he knew nothing about him at all.

This boy was just what Brendan needed and maybe just maybe, he would break his one night stand only rule for him. Ste looked at Brendan and felt drunk on the sight, the man oozed sex appeal, this was going to be fun and might be worth breaking his one night stand rule for!


End file.
